


Неизменное

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Теперь я могу рассмотреть его, пытаясь найти в облике хоть какие-то изменения, но тщетно. Он – мой младший брат, просто очень усталый. Внешность, как обычно, оказывается обманчива; иллюзии всегда были его любимым фокусом; не поддаваться – мой долг во благо Асгарда.
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Kudos: 2





	Неизменное

Стена тюрьмы, сплетенная из золотистых нитей, рассыпается яркими искорками от одного прикосновения, пропуская меня внутрь. Еще раз оглядываю коридор с множеством темниц, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии стражи, и переступаю высокий порог.

Беспорядок с этого ракурса становится куда более впечатляющим: вся нехитрая мебель, находившаяся в покоях Локи, разбросана и изломана; стеклянное крошево, мелкие щепки и осколки смешаны с раздавленными фруктами и пролитым вином, ковром покрывают пол. Стараясь не обращать внимания на хруст под подошвами сапог, иду по обломкам и останавливаюсь напротив все еще сидящего пленника. Он смотрит настороженно, будто ожидает подвоха; между бровей залегла злая морщинка, губы кривятся в подобии насмешки, но она выглядит жалко. Протягиваю ему руку, так и не дождавшись попытки встать, но он качает головой, отвергая помощь.

— Я поранился. У тебя есть целительный камень?

Недоверчиво оглядываю его с головы до ног, пытаясь понять, лжет ли он для очередного фокуса, или действительно нуждается в помощи. Под моим взглядом Локи как-то неловко отодвигается, опираясь на руки, будто пытается что-то скрыть. Еще раз упираю в него взор, не отвечая на вопрос, и замечаю глубокую рану, уродующую левую ногу. Оборачиваюсь, чтобы подтвердить внезапную догадку: то, что я ошибочно принял за разлитое вино — кровь, размазанная по острым осколкам. На белом каменном полу отчетливо проступают багряные следы узкой ступни с длинными пальцами, так хаотично расположенные, будто Локи метался по своей темнице, не видя, куда ступает.

— Камней нет, — отвечаю, опускаясь на пол рядом. — Я осмотрю рану.

— О, — тянет Локи, — мой брат вступил в ряды целителей!

Злобные насмешки прерываются судорожным вздохом, когда я, исполняя свои слова, беру его за щиколотку и тяну на себя, чуть не опрокинув на спину. Крови много, ее запекшаяся корка мешает толком рассмотреть порез, но даже так он выглядит не лучшим образом. Дотягиваюсь до сброшенной на пол постели и отрываю кусок измятой простыни; воды поблизости точно не найти, так что смачиваю ткань в остатках вина, чудом сохранившихся в разбитом графине.

Наблюдая за приготовлениями и смирившись со своей участью, Локи придвигается ближе, упирается пяткой покалеченной ноги в мое бедро и ложится на спину, заложив руки на голову. Мой взгляд невольно цепляется за бледную кожу, обтягивающую ребра, которые показываются из-под задравшейся рубахи. Два года я не находил в себе сил, чтобы увидеть предателя, бывшего мне братом, и сейчас невольно подмечаю все изменения, произошедшие в нем. Он похудел и без доспехов, в которых я в последний раз видел его, кажется субтильным, прямо как в детстве. Злость — на себя — накатывает сразу же, помогая отогнать ненужные воспоминания, и прикосновение к ране получается слишком грубым. Чувствую, как напрягаются мышцы голени под моей рукой, но не позволяю отодвинуться, сильнее сжимаю пальцы, и уже аккуратней начинаю стирать запекшуюся кровь. Каждое касание вызывает волну дрожи по внешне расслабленному телу, передающаюся мне по коже; но оступиться сейчас значит показать свою слабость. Локи — не брат мне больше.

Края пореза ровные, он длинный, начинается от подушечки стопы и доходит до ее свода; осторожно касаюсь, нащупывая осколок, оставшийся в плоти, и понимаю, что так просто его не вытащить.

— Будет больно, — предупреждаю и тянусь к ножнам на поясе, вынимая кинжал.

— Даже не успокаиваешь? — Локи улыбается, будто происходящее приносит ему невероятное удовольствие, и закрывает глаза. Теперь я, не опасаясь встретиться с ним взглядом, могу рассмотреть его, пытаясь найти в облике хоть какие-то изменения, но тщетно. Он — мой младший брат, просто очень усталый. Внешность, как обычно, оказывается обманчива; иллюзии всегда были его любимым фокусом; не поддаваться — мой долг во благо Асгарда. Вновь обращаю взор на раненую ногу и со всей возможной осторожностью ввожу острие кинжала в порез, подцепляю засевший в нем осколок. Локи молчит, когда я, неловко вынимая стекло, задеваю живую плоть; не издает ни звука, когда на рану ложится смоченная в вине ткань, — лишь поджимает пальцы ног. Убрав оружие, начинаю мягко растирать ступню, восстанавливая кровообращение и притупляя болезненные ощущения. Не представляю, насколько сильно это ему необходимо, но я нуждаюсь в передышке — эмоции, вызванные этой встречей, слишком сильны.

_— Братик!_

_Тор вздрогнул, поняв, что не видел брата уже давно, увлекшись кустами водяники, и тут же направился на зов. Пропавший брат обнаружился довольно быстро на камне рядом с горным ручьем. Усиленно пытаясь казаться бесстрастным, Локи, чуть не плача, рассматривал свою обнаженную ступню и вздрогнул, заметив подошедшего старшего. Царевич, чувствуя легкую панику от того, что мог в одиночестве натворить его брат, которого оставлять одного категорически воспрещалось наказом родителей, осторожно убрал его руки и увидел небольшую царапину, рассекавшую ступню._

_— Я переходил ручей и на что-то наступил, — шмыгнув носом, сообщил Локи, с опаской поглядев на побледневшего брата._

_— Ты зачем вообще туда полез?! — Тор, очень красочно представивший, как младший поскальзывается на камнях и падает в широкий и быстрый поток, встряхнул его за плечи, стараясь злостью скрыть панический ужас, охвативший его._

_— Набрать ягод, — глухо ответил провинившийся, шмыгая носом отчетливее._

_— Дурак! — Тор резко задрал штанину на покалеченной ноге и мельком оглядел кожу в поисках повреждений. — Меня почему сразу не позвал?_

_— Я для тебя хотел принести, — всхлипнул Локи, зло утирая глаза рукавом и притягивая ноги у груди._

_— Какой же ты… — эмоции, захлестнувшие царевича при виде поранившегося брата, схлынули, позволяя, наконец, увидеть старательно скрываемый страх на лице младшего. — Не уходи больше без меня никуда, хорошо?_

_Локи серьезно кивнул, позволив сыну Одина снова коснуться ступни, чтобы осмотреть порез. Не придумав ничего лучше, чем использовать платок, Тор бережно перевязал уже подсыхающую ранку, и, пока царевич не опомнился, притянул к себе, заключив в объятья. Он приготовился ощутить, как Локи будет вырываться из его рук, убеждая, что слишком взрослый для таких нежностей, но брат не шевелился, прижимаясь к груди._

— Братец, ты уснул? — насмешливый голос вторгся в воспоминания, разрушая полузабытую картину. Напротив меня сидит взрослый мужчина, который лишь смутно напоминает мне ребенка, живущего в памяти. Тот мальчик погиб на радужном мосту больше двух лет назад. Этот же предатель поможет мне достигнуть цели или погибнет, попытавшись сбежать.

— Идти сможешь? — отпускаю его, вставая. Мы и так потратили слишком много времени.

— Конечно, — Локи легко поднимается на ноги и, будто не испытывая никаких неудобств, направляется к выходу из темницы. Он задерживается у опрокинутого сундука, чтобы достать оттуда одежду; пока он переодевается, я жду в коридоре, борясь с желанием обернуться, чтобы сравнить еще раз, не понимая, хочу ли я увидеть сходство.

Локи подходит и встает за спиной, так близко, что я ощущаю его присутствие. Однако оно совершенно не беспокоит, наоборот, ощущение такое, будто утерянная часть доспеха наконец-то вернулась на свое место.

— Как в старые добрые времена, брат? — тихий, привычный шепот над правым плечом.

— Выходит, что так, — все-таки оборачиваюсь, чтобы успеть заметить выражение неподдельного восторга; впрочем, оно тут же скрывается за гипсовой маской безразличной насмешки. — Брат.


End file.
